Sediento de amor
by Gakarosi
Summary: Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester. Y soy un vampiro... ¿Podrá Candy White saciar su sed? Minific para Halloween 2008


SEDIENTO DE AMOR

_Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester. Y soy un vampiro. La historia que me precede no tiene gran relevancia, pero sí conozco una muy especial…_

_Es una historia graciosa y simpática, de cómo caí en las peligrosas redes del sentimiento que llaman amor, y de cómo dos seres tan distintos pudieron fijarse el uno en el otro._

_La historia comienza en 1916, el 31 de Octubre. Los creativos londinenses preparaban algo muy especial para Hallowen. Se cumplían casi dos décadas desde que el célebre escritor, Bram Stoker, publicara su famosa novela "Drácula", y habían decidido homenajearlo representando su fábula en una obra teatral._

_Yo por supuesto, aficionado al teatro y letrado en la historia, decidí asistir a la primera función de la noche. Asistieron duques, condes, barones, caballeros y damas de notoria importancia. Sólo su alteza, Jorge V, y su querida esposa, Queen Mary, no asistieron al evento._

_Pero hubo una persona en especial, que llamó mi atención aquella noche. Entre el gran desfile de prendas, joyas, vestidos y trajes, descubrí a una bella joven. Una hermosa dama, con dieciocho primaveras tal vez; dueña de los rizos más rubios y brillantes que mis ojos jamás habían visto; verdes lagunas eran sus ojos, y carmines eran sus mejillas; una estela breve de pecas adornaba su respingada nariz. Su vestido verde olivo tenía poca importancia, pues la aperlada piel que dejaba entrever el escote en su pecho suponía una gloria intocable. Y su olor…ah, todavía se me hace agua la boca recordarlo…el olor de aquella sangre fresca y lozana golpeando y corriendo a través de sus venas es algo que ni la eternidad borrará de mi memoria…_

†-FLASH BACK-†

Terrence Grandchester ocupaba sólo para si uno de los palcos principales del teatro. Suspiró al comprobar que los asistentes no habían terminado de ocupar sus asientos, y por tanto, no comenzaría aún la obra.

El palco a su izquierda era ocupado por el marques de Ivanhoe y su familia. Su esposa, sus hijos, su madre, una familia normal. Pero el palco derecho al suyo…

Un hombre mayor, pulcro y elegante, tomaba junto con su familia los asientos desde los que verían la función de aquella noche. Su esposa, igual de distinguida, se dirigió al joven que, posiblemente, era su hijo. El chico tendría unos veinte años, tal vez más, pero la joven…

Se permitió infiltrarse en su conversación familiar. Con sus "desarrollados sentidos" fue sencillo. Pero demasiado difícil, sino imposible, comprender a esa familia. La joven dama era la hija más pequeña de la familia White; eso lo dejó en claro el muchacho, cuando su hermana trató de inmiscuirse en la charla y le fue negado el avance por su corta edad. Sus padres, en acuerdo con su hijo, ignoraron por completo a la chica, y así ella quedó relegada del círculo familiar, centrado en chismes de teatro, sociedad y política.

Terrence rió por lo bajo, burlándose de aquella atípica familia. ¿Cómo podían interesarse más por la vida personal del protagonista de la obra, que por la diosa de ojos verdes que tenían a su lado? _Que insólito es el mundo_, pensó el castaño. Y entonces una idea le llegó… ¿Y si le diera a esa joven algún aliciente para sentirse mejor? Sería divertidísimo para él, y lograría que ella exhibiera la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro hasta que tomó asiento en el palco. Todos ganaban.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, usando ese poder que hacía bastante había dejado de emplear. Los abrió… ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba la rubia, mirando a su palco, en su dirección. Que fácil era dominar a los humanos, cual marioneta ella había seguido sus órdenes. Su primera reacción fue "soltarla", permitir que ella volviera a ser la dueña de sus actos.

La respiración de la chica cambió de ritmo, y vio como el carmín teñía sus mejillas. Ella estaba ruborizada, y con mucha razón. La mirada de él era intimidante y amenazadora para cualquiera. Aún así, no desvió su mirada. Terrence apreció ese gesto, y supo compensarlo con una leve sonrisa. Con lentitud, ella comenzó a fruncir las comisuras labiales hasta dibujar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Las luces del edificio parpadearon, indicando a los presentes que la obra daría inicio. La dama hizo una venia antes de guiar sus ojos al escenario. Cuando el telón se abrió, Terrence supo que ya no le interesaba la obra. Algo más era ahora el centro de su atención: Ella…

La miró durante toda la función, especialmente cuando el monstruo de Bram Stokerhizo su aparición. La joven White parecía maravillada con la interpretación del conde drácula, e incluso llevó una de sus blancas manos a su cuello al momento en que el vampiro mordía a su primera víctima. Terrence se preguntó cómo se sentiría ese cuello debajo de sus colmillos.

El fatídico final del famoso vampiro le pareció irónico. ¿Quién diría que un vampiro estaría viendo la representación teatral de otro? Los aplausos del público lo despertaron de su letargo. La más joven de los White lo había distraído durante toda la función.

En medio de la ovación, la rubia giró su mirada hacia él. Terrence le dedicó una mirada maliciosa y ella sonrió, siendo cómplice del juego de miradas que él había comenzado. La familia White, igual que los demás presentes, dejó sus asientos y prosiguió a reunirse en el lobby del teatro.

Sintiendo que había jugado demasiado con los humanos por una noche, Terrence abandonó el edificio. Su antigua mansión londinense lo recibió con el usual silencio. La cocina, las camas, la chimenea, aquello le parecía inútil. No sentía frío, pues él mismo era helado como un hielo; no podía dormir jamás, las ojeras malvas bajo sus ojos eran la prueba de ello; y la consumante sed en su garganta le dejaba en claro que no saciaría su apetito aunque tuviera todo el alimento del mundo, le apetecía algo muy diferente.

La sangre…la sangre humana. Se resistía a ella cuanto podía, especialmente cuando pertenecía a una buena persona. Pero…Definitivamente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. El olor de la sangre de esa chica lo tenía calado hasta los huesos. Y aunque sabía bien que sería un canalla si satisfacía su instinto, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Las miradas compartidas en el teatro iban y venían en su mente.

Entrada la noche, sus pensamientos se habían desviado. ¿No lo había provocado ella sosteniéndole la mirada? También había sonreído a sus intimidaciones, estaba dando un permiso mudo a sus avances. Le había enviado una respuesta en el silencio: Mátame.

Terrence le dio un último vistazo a la lúgubre morada antes de tomar la capa que lo ocultaría junto con la oscuridad nocturna. El viento golpeó su rostro, trayendo el conocido aroma de aquella sangre que pronto sería suya.

†††

El castillo que servía de morada a la familia White era imponente. No fue difícil llegar hasta él, y menos identificar cual era la habitación de la joven moza. Su fragancia a rosas estaba impregnada en cada pasillo de aquel lugar. Por un momento, el pequeño rosal en el jardín lateral lo confundió. Seguramente la hija de los White se encargaba de cultivar y cuidar de ese pequeño prado.

Terrence esperó pacientemente a que todas las luces se apagaran. Apenas reinó la oscuridad, el avanzó veloz a la habitación de su próxima víctima. Como lo pensaba, la ventana no tenía el cerrojo puesto, y así fue sencillo entrar a la habitación. Una rápida ojeada a la alcoba le dijo un poco más de ella.

Un tocador, con un gran cofre sobre él, lleno de joyas e implementos femeninos; un viejo armario, repleto seguramente de vestidos, zapatos y abrigos; una mesita de noche junto a su cama terminaba de adornar la estancia. Era una dama más, como cualquier otra en una sociedad inglesa.

Allí, ajena al oscuro destino que le esperaba, descansaba la rubia. La blancura de la sedosa manta que la cubría contrastaba con el tibio rosado de su piel. Sus dorados rizos estaban esparcidos en la mullida almohada. Parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas…y él, su asesino malhechor.

Su rostro de porcelana se vio contraído por un momento, y al siguiente instante, ya abría los ojos. La verdosa mirada cayó sobre él como un rayo. Se miraron sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que la curiosidad de ella fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-Hola-su voz era titubeante, tal vez estaba nerviosa-… ¿eres un sueño?

-No, aunque sería lo mejor para ti. Más bien es una pesadilla.

-Tú estabas hoy en el teatro. ¿Quién eres?

-El hombre que se ha ganado tu atención.

La rubia se movió lentamente, hasta recostar su almohada contra el respaldar del lecho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Terrence Grandchester. ¿Y tú?

-Candice White…pero todos me dicen Candy.

-Así que Candy. Un lindo nombre por cierto.

-Gracias. Me lo pusieron en honor a mi bisabuela.

Terrence avanzó hasta su cama sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Se sentó en el borde del lecho, a su lado.

-No eres un fantasma… ¿verdad?

-¿Cambiaría algo si lo fuera?

-Supongo que no-estrujó la manta entre sus manos cabizbaja-. Sólo me preguntaba qué haces aquí, sino eres un fantasma.

-Tengo una buena razón para entrar a tu alcoba sin antes preguntar.

-¿Es algo relacionado con la obra?

-Sí…-Terrence sonrió. Esa respuesta tenía otra connotación que ella no alcanzaría entender.

-¿Vienes a preguntarme qué me pareció?...P, porque si es así, puedo decirte que me gustó.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí. Me pareció impresionante. Nunca había estado tan cerca de algo misterioso y tenebroso como lo fue esa representación. Y todo fue gracias a ti.

-¿A mí?-ahora sí que se había sorprendido. ¿Habría descubierto quién era él?

-Sí. Gracias a ti pude recuperar mi disposición para verla. Antes de que me mirases me sentía un poco mal.

_Así que eso era. La hice recuperar el estado de ánimo que perdió después del rechazo de su familia_.

-Es increíble lo que puede hacer una simple sonrisa.

Y tenía razón ella. Una sola de sus sonrisas le había impulsado a abandonar sus recatos, a seguir ese aroma cautivador y a anidar en su mente la idea de convertirla en su alimento.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Candy White.

Ella no pudo entender sus palabras. Se estaba despidiendo, pero no hacía ademanes de marcharse. La rubia se recostó contra su cama, sintiendo la plana superficie del lecho bajo sí. ¿Por qué se había recostado si deseaba seguir erguida?

Fue una pregunta que reflejó en sus ojos, y para la cual Terrence Grandchester sí tenía respuesta. Ella era una marioneta danzante al compás de los hilos que el manejaba. Se vio a sí misma inclinando el rostro hacia el lado derecho de su cama, y fue cuando lo sintió. El gélido aliento de él llegó a la cálida piel de su cuello. Y ahí, detrás de esos labios de piedra, estaban esos blancos solitarios: dos largos colmillos desnudos quedaron expuestos a su mirada. ¡Todo era tan claro ahora! Él era un cazador, y ella…su presa…

-¿No vas a gritar?-preguntó él con voz ronca.

-No…

-¿No tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo de morir, sí eres tú mi asesino…

-Me da lo mismo si gritas o no. Igual no podrás escapar…

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como enterraba los colmillos en la delicada piel de su cuello. Y aunque su cuerpo le exigía luchar para alejarse del causante de su dolor, ella permaneció inmóvil. Los gemidos de dolor que salieron de su garganta se fueron haciendo más débiles con la pérdida de sangre.

Mientras ella vivía un momento de agonía, irónicamente Terrence se deleitaba con el nuevo manjar. El olor de esa sangre había sido un simple abreboca, su sabor era mil veces más delicioso. Fue conciente del cambio en su corazón; la velocidad de los latidos disminuyó cuando la sangre comenzó escasear en su cuerpo. ¡Qué fácil era acabar con la vida de un ser humano! Unos minutos más y ella sería sólo un cadáver…

La conciencia de Terrence se adueñó de su mente en tan sólo un segundo. ¿Quién era él para acabar con la vida de esa chica? ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en matarla cuando ella misma no había puesto resistencia? Era un ser despreciable…

Cuando Candy ya no sintió la presión en su cuello supo que él se había marchado. Con lentitud, sintiéndose débil se incorporó en la cama. La ventana estaba cerrada, y la habitación completamente vacía. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Se llevó la mano derecha a su cuello y sintió una pequeña molestia. Dos pequeñas manchas de sangre eran la única prueba que dejaron los colmillos. Era más que oficial. Había sido atacada por un vampiro.

†††

No podía sentirse peor. La culpa lo golpeaba de llano en el pecho. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de atacar a una joven inocente? Ella lo había mirado, le había sonreído únicamente por cortesía. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando tergiversó sus acciones? En sí mismo…

Por su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez las últimas acciones de la rubia. Candy…ella había permitido sus avances, y habría muerto de no haber sido por su conciencia. Había sido amable, luego se mostró sorprendida, y como punto final se limitó a sollozar mientras él la mordía. Pero nada más… ¿Por qué se habría rendido tan fácilmente? ¿Habría sido más lista que el resto de los humanos, entendiendo que por más que luchara moriría sin remedio? ¿O habría tenido una razón oculta?

Terrence suspiró por tercera vez. Sintiéndose ya muy culpable, decidió escoger como alimento a algún animal esa noche. Se desligó por unos instantes de sus sentimientos "humanos" y dejó que la bestia dentro de él surgiera. Un lindo cervatillo que halló en la profundidad del bosque junto a su mansión, bastó para saciar su sed…pero no para borrar el sabor de aquella sangre…

Habían pasado tres largos días desde que había probado ese néctar prohibido, y todavía no conseguía borrar el sabor de sus labios. No importaba cuantos animales matara, no podía engañar a su "apetito". No era simple sangre humana lo que deseaba, pues el día anterior había "librado" a la humanidad de un asesino. Lo que él deseaba realmente era la sangre de Candy White.

Camino a su tétrico albergue, el monstruo comenzó a dominarlo. Le había quitado poco menos de la mitad de la sangre que necesitaba un humano para sobrevivir. Pero ella parecía tan débil y frágil, aún sin sufrir su ataque…Era posible que no sobreviviera y terminara muriendo sin remedio. Eso lo asustó.

¿Para qué la había dejado viva entonces? ¿Para que alimentara a los gusanos después de su funeral? ¿O para que sufriera la misma agonía que él le habría provocado matándola, pero más lenta y prolongada? Eso era estúpido, incoherente, y hasta tonto. ¿Por qué no la había matado en aquel momento? Ella moriría en el acto, y él habría quedado más que satisfecho. ¿Estaba siendo razonable, o de nuevo pensaba como un desgraciado?

Sacudió tres veces su cabeza para pensar con la mente en frío. Candy era una chica muy delicada, pero podría haber logrado reponerse en esos tres días que habían pasado. Por otro lado, la pérdida de sangre pudo haberle ocasionado alguna disfunción o enfermedad. Fuera cual fuera el caso, igual moriría. Sí…ella era un humano, y los humanos mueren tarde o temprano… ¿Importaría mucho si él adelantara su muerte? Nadie lo sabría, nadie estaría allí para reprochárselo…

Lo había decidido. A partir de ese instante, las horas de Candy White estaban contadas.

†††

Otro día, otra noche más había pasado. Más de noventa horas habían transcurrido desde que había sufrido el ataque. Aquella era la cuarta noche que pasaría desde ese entonces. La rubia suspiró terminando su te nocturno.

Era increíble lo tediosa que podía ponerse la Sra. White en cuanto a la apariencia de su hija. Apenas la había notado un poco pálida y la había obligado a beber uno de sus remedios "naturistas". Candy sabía que una infusión de manzanilla no podría reponerla del daño que había sufrido. Aún así, no protestó.

-¿Desea algo más, Srita. Candice?

-No. Puedes retirarte, Bridget. No necesito nada más por hoy.

-Como diga, Srita-la sirvienta colocó la taza en su bandeja.

La mujer se dirigió con paso firme al amplio ventanal, dispuesta a cerrarlo como le había ordenado la Sra. White.

-No le pongas el cerrojo a la ventana, Bridget. No hace tanto frío esta noche-la frenó ella, entendiendo sus intenciones.

-Pero si hace demasiado viento la ventana se abrirá, Srita.

-No te preocupes, Bridget. Yo me ocuparé de cerrar la ventana si alguna brisa la abre. Ya puedes irte a descansar-se vio obligada a sonreír, para inspirarle más seguridad.

-De acuerdo, Srita.-tomó la bandeja y haciendo una venia, abandonó la habitación.

Todo quedó en silencio y oscuridad. Y por alguna extraña razón Candy sentía que era un ambiente muy tenso. Se sentía observada, vigilada, y aún así cerró los ojos esperando dormirse en poco tiempo. Su sexto sentido le indicó que los abriera y así lo hizo. La imagen de él frente a su cama la llevó a incorporarse en el lecho.

Lo estudió con detenimiento. Era el mismo hombre que cuatro días atrás la había visitado. Se veía imponente, enfundado en una capa azul marino, un juego de chaleco y pantalón del mismo tono, y una camisa blanca muy elegante y cuidadosamente ajustada a él. Podía adivinar los músculos debajo del abrigo. Los ojos azul verdoso la miraban con sigilo, esperando a que ella saltara de su cama para lanzarse sobre ella. Pero no tenía esos planes en mente…

-Hola-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Hola…

-Veo que volviste…

-Veo que sigues sin tenerme miedo.

-No hay motivos para ello.

-¿Ah no?-Terrence avanzó con cuidado hasta ella y se sentó una vez más a su lado. Con su mano apartó los mechones que caían en su cuello hasta descubrirlo- ¿Estas marcas no son motivo suficiente para temerme?

-No te culpo por ello. Es parte de tu naturaleza-Candy esperó a que él alejara su mano para permitir que los rizos cayeran libres nuevamente-. Eres un vampiro.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-preguntó él irónico.

-Imagino que no soy nada especial para ti. Debes estar acostumbrado a atacar a cientos de jóvenes como yo.

-Más o menos. Mis presas son básicamente pecadoras. Digamos que tienen una "mancha" en su hoja de vida.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Asesinatos. Asaltos. Abusos. Pecados capitales. Esa clase de cosas a las que los humanos no se resisten.

-¿Las damas de sociedad tienen algún "pecado"?

-Más de los que crees. Muchas son vanidosas y presumidas. Pero otras…han perpetrado cosas que no se pagan en una cárcel.

-¿Nunca conviertes a ninguna?

-¿Cómo dices?-su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Que si alguna vez has convertido a alguien. Bram Stoker dice en su obra que, un "no muerto" puede escoger a quien transformar en vampiro o no.

-No todo lo que dice esa obra es cierto.

-Pero eso sí. De otra forma ustedes no podrían seguir viviendo.

-Es verdad. Y no. Nunca convierto a nadie. No necesito compañeras ni ayudantes. Me basta con tener a la "dama" por un rato. Después la mato, y se acabó.

-¿Cómo puedes "tener" a una dama?

-Como la tiene cualquier otro hombre. La diferencia es que al saber quien soy, se ponen un poco intransigentes. Y desde luego todo se resuelve con mis órdenes.

-¿Tus órdenes?

Sabiendo que no entendería su respuesta, Terrence decidió mostrarle a qué se refería. Un simple movimiento de su dedo índice y ella levantó su mano en el aire.

-Las mentes humanas son muy débiles. Eso me permite crear una especie de cuerda que les diga que actúen tal cual sea mi deseo.

Apenas sintió que su mano era "liberada", procedió a examinarla con rigor.

-¿Puedo…llamarte Terry?

-Sí así lo quieres, sí…

-Terry… ¿por qué has tardado cuatro días en volver?

-No ha sido fácil decidir lo que quiero-respondió él con brevedad antes de enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de ella-. Eres muy hermosa…

Candy bajó su mirada, pero no su cabeza. El tenue rubor de sus mejillas se incrementó. Terry sintió que su lado humano había sido tentado y se animó a satisfacerlo. Con lentitud, acercó su rostro al de ella, y tomó como una señal el que ella no se alejara. Sus rojos y cálidos labios tocaron los suyos al fin. Acarició su boca con suavidad y al siguiente momento ya le había pedido entrada. Su lengua se deslizó cadenciosa, buscando la de ella sin prisas. El beso fue aumentado de intensidad…

La boca de él jugaba con la suya, y sin quererlo le rozó accidentalmente la lengua con sus colmillos. Ella se estremeció. ¡Por Dios, estaba besando a un vampiro! Tembló al comprender que, lo más escalofriante no eran sus colmillos, sino la ola de placer que estos le ocasionaron con un simple roce. Resultaba irónico que, cuatro días atrás los mismos la habían lastimado, y ahora la estaban excitando. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios y entonces él se apartó.

-¿Eres casada, Candy?-inquirió él con voz ronca.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres casada? ¿Comprometida?

-¿P, por qué lo preguntas?

-Una mujer que no es casada o comprometida se sorprendería si alguien de la nada la besa.

-Soy muy joven para estar casada. Y no me he comprometido con ninguno de los pretendientes que han propuesto mis padres. Ninguno me ha deslumbrado…aunque no podré seguir evadiendo el compromiso por mucho más. Mi madre es muy persistente.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Por qué no te sorprende que te bese?

-Porque ya he pensado en ello antes. He pensado…en cómo sería si me besaras…

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Supongo que me atraes. He estado pensando en ti día y noche, desde que te fuiste.

-¿Sientes acaso amor por mí?

-No lo sé. Pero sí es amor desear que volvieras, que te quedaras a mi lado, y que me besaras como lo has hecho ahora…sí…siento amor por ti. Estoy enamorada de un vampiro… ¿eso está mal?

-No-negó él con la cabeza.

-Terry… ¿yo te gustó?-su rostro estaba tan sonrojado como su voz perturbada.

-Sí…y más de lo que crees…-permitió que sus ojos cayeran sobre su cuerpo aún cubierto por la manta, pero afirmado a ella- Tu rostro parece el de una muñeca. Tú cabello-estiró su mano y alcanzó uno de los rizos rebeldes- es suave y sedoso. Tu cuello tiene un sabor especial. Y la piel que te cubre es simplemente tentadora-notó el cambio en su respirar y sonrió-. Tienes el cuerpo de una diosa. Especialmente tus hombros-su mano derecha comenzó el descenso por piel- tus pechos-pasó entre ellos, apenas rozándolos- y tu vientre-se detuvo ahí, justo encima de su monte Venus.

La respiración de Candy se había acelerado bastante, ya era notable para cualquiera por el movimiento irregular en su pecho. Terrence sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentar y supo que la había llevado al terreno que deseaba. Estaba excitada, y junto a ella estaba él, sintiendo su lado humano despertar, con ese deseo de poseerla en ese mismo instante. Más una voz interna lo detuvo: No había porque apresurar las cosas, Candy igual sería suya…Aunque no por ello se la pondría fácil.

_¿Con que amas a un vampiro? Pues yo te enseñaré lo que es un vampiro_. Terrence se prometió que no le concedería ningún privilegio. Ella era una humana, y aunque no pusiera resistencia a sus avances la trataría como a todas las demás.

Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, el castaño la empujó contra la cama y se recostó sobre ella sin dar explicaciones. Su frágil y cálido cuerpo quedó atrapado bajo la dura y helada piel de él. Candy levantó la mirada buscando la suya, buscando una aclaración lógica para su tosca actitud.

Con manos diestras, Terry apartó la capa de su cuello y quitó uno a uno los botones de su chaleco, su camisa y su pantalón, exponiendo su musculosa figura ante la mirada curiosa de ella. No había terminado de asimilar la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, cuando él comenzó a arrancarle el camisón con poca delicadeza. Tendría que pensar en una excusa que justificara las rasgaduras de su pijama, y que convenciera a su madre, claro.

-¿Nunca antes te habían tocado así?-su voz se volvió aún más ronca mientras sus manos apartaban sus largos rizos de sus hombros y cuello.

-Jamás…-respondió suspirando.

Terrence dejó atrás todo vestigio de cordura. Permitió que su boca cayera sobre la de ella, arremetiendo con la fiereza de un animal. Sus colmillos rozaron su lengua nuevamente, pero supo que no sólo fue un "roce" cuando sintió el delicioso sabor de su sangre. Aún así, ella no protestó, ni intentó alejarse. La exigencia de sus pieles por acercarse era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

La lengua de Terrence se fue deslizando por el mentón de ella. Deseaba conocer si el sabor de su piel era tan apetitoso como el de su sangre…y lo que halló le sorprendió. Se vio tentado a hundirse una vez más en su cuello mientras lo saboreaba como un dulce. La temblorosa piel se agitó al sentir el descenso hasta sus hombros mientras que él probaba la cremosidad de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que tienes unos pechos muy tentativos?-la respiración de él se había vuelto entrecortada.

-…Nunca…lo había considerado…-le respondió ella igualmente agitada.

-Empieza a hacerlo.

Candy se hundió entre las almohadas y gimió con fuerza cuando él comenzó a besar sus senos. Sus pezones se irguieron aún más cuando fueron rozados por las dos armas más poderosas de ese hombre. La rubia tembló.

-No voy a lastimarte-le aseguró él, entendiendo sus temores-. No soy un vampiro sádico que disfruta ver sufrir a sus víctimas hasta la muerte.

-… ¿Me…morderás…?

-Todavía no…-y como si no fueran suficientes sus palabras, continuó la exploración sobre su cuerpo.

Candy jadeó a un ritmo acelerado cuando sintió la lengua de él recorrer su vientre. Pero realmente el mundo se acabó para su paz mental cuando su femineidad se abrió ante sus caricias. Una fuerte sacudida la recorrió y supo que había llegado a la cima del placer que ese vampiro le estaba provocando.

-Creo que ya estás lista…-sus palabras resonaron en la lejanía.

La chica apenas dejaba esa cómoda nube cuando una fuerza mayor la subía a otra más alta. La dureza de su sexo arremetió contra su bajo vientre, sin pedir permisos ni consentimientos atravesó toda barrera. Se tensó…Una descarga de dolor se esparció con rapidez en su entrepierna.

Sintiéndose más unida a él, hundió su rostro en su cuello, aferrándose a sus hombros, su espalda. Terrence hizo lo propio cuando estrechó su cuerpo contra él suyo. El vaivén sobre sus caderas inició, y aunque Candy aún sentía una pequeña molestia no lo manifestó. Su intimidad volvió a contraerse, aprisionando esta vez a su invasor. El ascenso a la pasión los arrastró a ambos, haciéndolos gemir y jadear hasta llegar al delirio. El clímax estalló en sus pieles silenciosamente, obligándolos a respirar a grandes bocanadas.

Cuando Terrence pudo normalizar su respirar, salió de su cuerpo cuidadosamente, tumbándose junto a ella. La rubia se unió a él, apoyándose en el respaldar del lecho, protegiéndose del frío con la delgada manta a sus pies.

-Y sigues sorprendiéndome-habló él después de un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Ninguna mujer que conoce mi verdadera identidad, accede a mis avances como tú lo has hecho.

-Tal vez ninguna sintió por ti lo que siento yo…

-Tal vez. Pero eso no te hace diferente de las demás para mí-le informó él resuelto.

-…-Candy no supo que responder. Se sentía inmersa en un trance.

-Aunque estés siempre dispuesta a todas mis proposiciones, esto se acaba aquí-Terrence se levantó del lecho para vestirse nuevamente. Se sentó a su lado otra vez y la miró-. Esta vez, no te vas a salvar.

La rubia siguió sus movimientos con aprehensión. Terry se inclinó buscando su cuello, y con una velocidad que pudo haberle roto más de una vértebra, la obligó a volver el rostro para enterrar sus colmillos en su garganta.

Candy jadeó una vez más, sujetando con fuerza la almohada para reprimir el dolor. Sabía que esa vez no tendría otra oportunidad. Él ya había tomado todo lo que ella le había ofrecido, pero aún deseaba más: su sangre. Era inevitable que acabara con su vida, él era un vampiro y ella su presa. Y aún así, no lo juzgaba; todo lo contrario…

-Terry-consiguió hablar sintiendo que su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada segundo- si esto es lo que quieres de mí…adelante…no te juzgo…sólo quiero que sepas…antes de que muera…que te amo…

Las palabras de la chica le cayeron como un balde de agua. ¿Que lo amaba? El castaño no dudó en separarse de ella, y buscó con interés su mirada.

-¿Me amas, dices?-la vio asentir con debilidad- ¿A pesar de saber que tomaré tu vida para prolongar la mía?-ella asintió de nuevo y entonces él sonrió- Los humanos pueden ser bastante desequilibrados cuando involucran sus sentimientos.

Candy suspiró con debilidad; lo vio inclinarse hacia su cuello una vez más y cerró los ojos en gesto de resignación. No podría conseguir el amor del hombre al que ella adoraba, pero al menos moriría en sus brazos.

Terrence se sintió sucio, indigno y desgraciado. ¿Realmente mataría a una inocente por satisfacer su instinto animal? Ése no era él…

La menor de los White no pudo levantar siquiera la cabeza para comprobar que estaba sola. Pero sí pudo notar que la presencia junto a ella se había marchado. Una vez más, había sobrevivido a su ataque. Más un dolor perturbante que le acortó la respiración y debilitó sus movimientos la hizo cuestionarse una pregunta: ¿Realmente estaba viva? ¿O moriría en poco tiempo por la pérdida de sangre?

†††

Se sentía miserable, estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante bajeza? Aunque no hubiera terminado con su vida, le había dejado los días contados a la joven White. Así lo supo por los encabezados del London Times, que el día anterior había publicado como un presagio la fatídica decadencia del la salud de la hija menor de Sir White, miembro notorio de la cámara de los comunes del parlamento inglés.

Simplemente, ningún profesional de la salud había dado con el padecimiento que afectaba a la Srita. White. No existía en el mundo de la medicina alguna bacteria o animal que extrajera la sangre del individuo sin dejar huellas. Para la ciencia médica, él era un ser inexistente. Pero para ella… ¿por qué no lo había delatado? ¿Por qué no decir que fue atacada por un vampiro?

_Porque te ama_. Una voz resonó en su interior. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Su corazón había dejado de latir hacía muchas décadas, por eso nunca se había involucrado con una humana, y ahora todo se le salía de las manos.

Había sentido compasión por ella, por eso la había dejado con vida en dos ocasiones. Le pareció preciosa y deseable, por eso se aprovechó de su entrega y dio paso a sus primitivos instintos. Tenía el sabor más delicioso que jamás había probado, pero no podía matarla…Cuando sintió los latidos de ese frágil corazón apagarse sintió que un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió por completo. De sólo pensar que no podría verse más reflejado en esos verdes ojos, en no sentir jamás la calidez de su piel, y nunca más recibir esa entrega incondicional que sólo ella había podido darle…

_¡Alto!_ Su mente dio un brinco al analizar su pequeño monólogo. Esa sensación que había tenido, que nunca había sentido con alguna de sus víctimas… ¿Acaso esa sensación era…?

-Santo creador-exclamó en medio del silencio sepulcral que la campiña escocesa ofrecía-…La amo…

Era increíble reconocerlo. La amaba…la amó desde la primera vez que la vio. Ahora era todo tan obvio…Y tan corto el tiempo para confesarlo. Ella moriría sin remedio, nunca podría recuperar por cuenta propia la enorme cantidad de sangre que él le había quitado. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía darse el lujo de perderla.

Teniendo la convicción necesaria, Terrence partió de su castillo en Escocia, hacia Londres, con el único objetivo de salvar a la mujer que amaba.

†††

El castillo y hogar de la familia White estaba hundido en un largo silencio, tal como dos semanas atrás. No le sorprendió que, junto a la cama de Candy, estuviese una sirvienta cuidando de ella. La mujer, que identificó fácilmente por su última visita, bordaba un trozo de tela para evitar dormirse; pero aunque pareciera inofensiva no podía arriesgarse a que gritara y alertara a todos. Tenía que sacarla de la alcoba.

-Bridget-la mujer volteó hacia el ventanal y de no ser por el poder del castaño, hubiera hecho un escándalo-. Quiero que le quites el cerrojo a la ventana, y luego salgas de la habitación. Vas a bajar las escaleras y encontrar la forma de prenderle fuego a todo el castillo. Necesito que quemes todo este lugar.

La mujer obedeció como una autómata las órdenes recibidas. Cuando Terrence escuchó las pisadas de ella en las escaleras, supo que tenía que actuar. Al entrar sin el menor cuidado, despertó a la rubia acostada en el gran lecho.

-Volviste-dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz. La vio sonreír, tratar de incorporarse en la cama sin éxito.

-No te levantes-se aproximó a su lado y su corazón se encogió. Se veía tan pálida, tan débil…

-¿Viniste por mí?

-No como tú crees-Terrence descubrió su cuello y le dio una leve caricia-. Quiero decirte lo que siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, Terry. Sé que no puedes evitarlo. Aún así, yo te amo.

-No entiendes, no he venido a acabar contigo, ni a disculparme por hacerte esto-las marcas en su cuello se habían vuelto moradas, resaltando en la blancura de su piel-. He venido a decirte lo que siento por ti.

Ella abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, y a pesar de su debilidad inclinó un poco el rostro para verle a la cara.

-Me di cuenta de que te amo…y que no quiero perderte ni renunciar a ti.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte…decir que me amas antes de que muera. Y aunque no sea cierto, me hace feliz escucharlo…

-No me crees, ¿verdad?-pensó en explicarle, en detallarle cuanto había pensado en ella, en decirle que la tuvo presente desde la primera vez que la vio, pero…el olor del humo comenzó a extenderse en la parte baja del castillo- Ya no hay tiempo.

-¿Termina todo aquí?-preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Más o menos. Ambos queremos estar juntos y esta es la única solución posible.

-Entiendo-inclinó su rostro con lentitud, dejando al descubierto su cuello-. Adelante…soy tuya…eso lo sabes ya.

-Te prometo que será la última vez que te haré daño-aseguró antes de hundirse en su garganta-. Te amo, Candice White.

Por un instante, Candy agradeció estar débil. Apenas y pudo sentir los colmillos clavándose en su piel. Cerró los ojos en un suspiro, él último que pudo dar, sintiendo que la vida comenzaba a apagarse en su cuerpo. Y entonces un líquido frío empezó a correr por sus venas…fue todo lo que pudo sentir antes de perder el conocimiento.

†††

Una perfecta recámara: un armario antiquísimo con delicados acabados; una cómoda con el sello inconfundible de los carpinteros irlandeses; un tocador con un cofrecito; y dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de la amplia cama donde aún estaba acostada. Todo eso fue lo que vio Candice White cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Al fin despertaste-una voz ronca y seductora la hizo percatarse de quien estaba junto a esa cama, a su lado.

-Terry…eres tú. Pero si estás aquí…y yo… ¿estoy en el cielo?

-Lamento decirte que el lugar donde estas es todo lo opuesto al cielo-dijo él sentándose en el borde de la cama para verla más de cerca-. Estamos en Escocia, Candy.

-¿Escocia?

-Sí. A una hora de Edimburgo, específicamente, en mi castillo personal.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-buscó levantarse para recostarse entre las almohadas y descubrió que la debilidad que antes sentía ya había desaparecido.

-Candy, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?-preguntó él entendiendo que ella estaba desorientada.

-Sólo, que me mordiste-se llevó una mano al cuello-. Después cerré los ojos y…y nada más.

-Me vi en la obligación de quemar tu casa, Candy.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Oh Dios, mis padres!

-Tranquila. Ellos y tu hermano están bien. De hecho ni un alma murió en el incendio del castillo…excepto tú.

-¿Yo?

-Tu familia cree que estás muerta. Creen que moriste en el incendio.

-Ya entiendo. Por eso quemaste el castillo.

-No pareces molesta por lo que hice-señaló él cuando la vio cerrar los ojos.

-Es que no lo estoy-la rubia enfocó sus ojos en él-. Francamente no concordaba con mi familia. Somos muy diferentes. Pero…quiero hacerte una pregunta-al verlo asentir prosiguió-. ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

-Porque ahora eres como yo. Un vampiro-la expresión en su rostro cambió. La vio revisar su cuerpo. La sonrosada y tibia piel ya no existía.

-¿Por qué?-supo a qué se refería con esa pregunta.

-Desde que te vi en el teatro, con tu familia, en ese palco, me interesé en ti. Y aunque no quise aceptarlo por mucho tiempo, me enamoré de ti. Por eso tuve que convertirte, porque no podía vivir sin ti. Y aunque fue algo egoísta no preguntarte, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Habrías muerto por la pérdida de sangre, y no era eso lo que quería para ti.

-¿Dices que me amas, Terry?

-Sé que no lo parece, pero sí, te amo. Y si te hice daño antes fue porque traté de negármelo a mi mismo, y dejé que el instinto se apoderara de mí para probarme que te veía como a cualquiera otra de mis víctimas. Pero me engañé a mi mismo, y te lastimé demasiado. Es por eso que quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?

-Perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño, Candy. Por haberte tratado como una cualquiera, por renegar de tu amor. Y más que nada, por haberte quitado la vida.

-Te perdono.

-¿Me perdonas, así de fácil?

-Te perdono porque me diste una nueva vida-levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla-. El amor no exige, da incondicionalmente, y aunque siguieras sin amarme igual yo te amaría. Te perdono todo, Terry.

-¿Sigues siendo mía, entonces?

-Jamás dejé de serlo-esa breve respuesta le dio a Terrence la fuerza suficiente para aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

-Te juro que voy a hacerte feliz, Candy-prometió mirándola a los ojos.

-Terry…ahora yo… ¿tengo colmillos, igual que tú?

-Sí-afirmó él sonriente-. ¿Me dejarías verlos?

Candy asintió levemente y abrió su boca lo suficiente para que él pudiese confirmar su respuesta. Su risilla disimulada la confundió.

-¿Qué?

-Son adorables. Una linda chica con dos pequeños colmillos.

-No creo que a nadie le parezcan adorables. Y ahora que los tengo, ¿qué se supone que haré con ellos?

-¿Qué crees que hacen los vampiros con ellos?

-No quiero matar a nadie para alimentarme. No quiero ser una asesina.

-No tienes que serlo. Creo que nunca te dije que los animales entraban en mi dieta también.

-Pero te alimentas de personas…

-Sólo cuando son pecadoras.

-Igual no lo veo bien.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Desde ahora, prometo restringirme a la sangre humana cuanto pueda. Lo haré por ti si eso te hace feliz.

-Terry…-se sintió conmovida. Él si sabía como borrar sus dudas.

-Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, Candy. Haré todo cuanto pueda para hacerte feliz.

-¿Y si te pido que me hagas el amor otra vez…lo harías?-la confusión surcó el rostro de Terry, y entonces ella se explicó-. Aunque no fuiste delicado, me gustó ser amada por ti.

Terrence sonrió. Tomó su mano derecha y la besó como todo un caballero.

-Para mi fue la gloria amarte, Candy. Y ya que los dos sabemos lo mucho que te amo, quiero demostrarte, cariño mío, que puedo ser tierno-dijo él haciéndola recostarse nuevamente-…delicado…-recalcó posándose sobre ella-…y muy apasionado…-susurró mirándola maliciosamente.

-Soy tuya, Terry-aseguró ella colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello-. Como tú lo desees, impetuoso o delicado.

-Lo sé. Pero voy a demostrarte que también te pertenezco a ti-aseveró él antes de apoderarse de sus labios.

Aquel beso fue distinto. Terry acarició su boca con suaves movimientos. Su lengua rozó los dos pequeños colmillos y supo el tremendo placer que ella había experimentado la última vez. Sus manos temblaron por la ansiedad de tocar su piel, y les concedió el deseo cuando comenzó a desabrochar el bonito y largo camisón que ella usaba.

Candy se sorprendió porque las manos que ahora acariciaban su torso desnudo no le parecían heladas. Callados gemidos escaparon de su garganta, cuando sintió los labios de él abandonar su boca, deslizarse por su cuello, y detenerse para saborear sus pechos.

-Eres deliciosa-la respiración de Terry se había vuelto entrecortada mientras se deleitaba con las llenas formas frente a él-. Toda tú lo eres…

Sintiéndose menos sonrojada que la última vez, la rubia decidió desabotonar el comienzo de su camisa. Un poder desconocido se adueñó de ella cuando sintió cada músculo firme de su pecho. Él le sonrió con ternura mientras terminaba de despojarse de la prenda.

-¿Puedo…tocarte?-inquirió ella con timidez.

-Sí…puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo-confirmó tomando su mano y posándola en su pecho, encima de su corazón.

Ambos labios se unieron una vez más mientras que Candy se maravillaba con la dureza de sus hombros, sus brazos. El descenso en su cuerpo continuó, pero no se intimidó con su pantalón; al contrario, se permitió desabrocharlo y ayudarle a quitárselo. La espera por tocarse sin estorbos terminó cuando Terry se deshizo del calzoncillo que cubría la mayor intimidad de ella.

Sus cuerpos se reconocieron sin demora, pero en vez de arremeter contra con ella de un solo golpe, Terry se deslizó sin prisa al interior de su cuerpo. Las manos de Candy se aferraron al cuello de él como única respuesta.

Con lentos movimientos, Terry inició el vaivén amoroso, sin dejar de besarla. Los gemidos que escapaban de su boca lo excitaron más de lo que creyó. Ambos tocaron la gloria en brazos del otro, respirando intercaladamente. Tras unos minutos de silencio, sintió la necesidad de oír su voz.

-Candy… ¿estás bien?-le preguntó buscando en sus ojos la respuesta.

-Sí…ha sido maravilloso-le sonrió-. Pero estando a tu lado siempre lo será.

-Es porque tú lo haces especial-el castaño se acostó junto a ella y la atrajo a su pecho-. Tú has hecho la diferencia en mi vida.

-Es porque te amo. Y siempre te amaré-se dejó envolver gustosa por sus brazos.

-Casémonos, Candy.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, casémonos. Sé que no es muy lógico que dos vampiros se unan en matrimonio, pero tú me demostraste amor como lo hacen los de mi especie, aceptaste compartir conmigo la eternidad. Ahora yo quiero demostrarte que te amo como la haría otro humano, jurando antes Dios que siempre voy a amarte.

-Pero no podemos casarnos. Yo sigo siendo Candice White, y para todos estoy muerta.

-No es lo que pensaran de ti los transilvanos.

-¿Los transilvanos? ¿Hablas de ir a Transilvania, casarnos allá?

-Así es. ¿Qué mejor lugar para casarnos que la ciudad de los "no-muertos"?-la vio reírse por lo bajo y luego insistió- Entonces, Candy. ¿Nos casamos?

-Tú ya sabes mi respuesta. Nunca podré decirte que no-se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios-. Te amo.

†-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-†

_Desde aquel día, Candy siempre ha estado a mi lado. Ha sido mi esposa, mi amante, y mi perfecta compañera._

_Ciertamente el tiempo para nosotros no es relevante. Pero estoy seguro de que aún si transcurriera toda la eternidad, no dejaré de amarla, ni ella a mí._

_Y aquí concluyo esta historia, que ha significado tanto para nosotros. _

_Todos los años que viví en soledad, vagando por el mundo, sediento de amor, los ha compensado ella, entregándome su existencia y su corazón._

Notas Finales:

Hola a todas las chicas y chicos del mundo fanfiction. Sé que tardé un poco en volver pero espero que este minific cumpla con el famoso refrán de: "Lo bueno se hace esperar".

Para mi regreso, decidí crear esta historia alternativa, y no muy ortodoxa, por cierto, jijiji. Las que me conocen, saben ya que me gusta trabajar con temas y situaciones poco convencionales. La temática que escogí, fue para celebrar el día más terrorífico del año: ¡Halloween!

A mis queridas lectoras, las lindas chicas que prometieron seguirme los pasos, espero no decepcionarlas con este minific. Les informo que si mi regreso es bien aceptado por ustedes, vuelvo con una historia más completa que no hace mucho inicié; si les parece que no hay lugarcito para mí aquí…ni modo, tomaré mis maletitas y me iré sin protesta, snif...rogaré porque no sea así.

Cualquier duda, tomatazo, o crítica pueden enviar un review. ¡Saludos a todas y todos, y FELIZ HALLOWEEN!


End file.
